Nazz vs Kevin
by zman123
Summary: After one of Kevin's inhumane beatings on poor, innocent Eddy goes too far. Nazz decides to finally stand up to the selfish jerk known as "Kevin" and show him once and for all, the error of his evil ways. Who will triumph?. Good or evil?. Kevin or Nazz?. And how will Nazz show just how truly sorry she feels for all the abuse Eddy has suffered over the years?.
1. Nazz vs Kevin

_**Nazz vs Kevin**_

 _ **A oneshot by Zman123.**_

 _"_ No please... don't do this Kevin, have mercy on me, please" begged Eddy desperately as Kevin grabbed him and held him in a chin-lock so that he could hardly breathe.

"Please don't" choked Eddy, as Kevin slugged him in the face. Kevin was bigger and stronger than Eddy so there was no escaping his iron grip.

"Shut up, dork" yelled Kevin as he released his grip on Eddy's incredibly sore neck... and rained down blow after blow onto Eddy's face. Kevin kicked at Eddy's shin with his foot and smashed at Eddy's face with his fists. Eddy's eyes were bruised and shut by now and blood was welling out from Eddy's broken nose, so that it covered his shirt in red stains.

"Why are you doing this" Eddy managed to say in between Kevin's blows to his incredibly mangled face "Let me go, please. I haven't done anything wrong. Honestly". Eddy sobbed with grief.

"Shuddup!" bellowed Kevin angrily as he continued to brutally kick and punch at his helpless victim like a demented psychopath driven mad.

With ape like fury Kevin continued pounding at Eddy's face even though he could see that by now Eddy was lying on the ground, doubled over in pain and agony.

The expression on Eddy's bruised and bleeding face was a mask of terror and utter shock, and yet Kevin continued to violently terrorize him.

Kevin laughed maniacally as he continued his cruel, barbaric beating. As he raised his fist for yet another strike however, a soft melodious yet impatient voice sounded from around a corner. "What's going on here?" it said.

Eddy gasped as he recognized the voice. It belonged to Kevin's attractive, yet equally as evil girlfriend "Nazz".

From round the corner came a blonde, blue eyed girl with chin length hair which sparkled beautifully in the afternoon sun. Her shining aquamarine eyes were as blue as the morning sky and glistened like diamonds and her lips were the color of a pink rose.

Her outfit was one even the wealthiest billionaires would envy and made her look something like a princess from a fairy tale. A simple modest outfit but all the more attractive for its simplicity. A white tank top worn outside a black shirt and blue jeans was what she wore, and it was an outfit that would give any onlooker a heart attack for it was so attractive and intricate. Any person who looked in the direction of the blonde girl was instantly captivated by her unrivaled beauty and everyone boy in the neighborhood wanted her as his own.

This was Nazz, the prettiest, most kind and friendly girl in the neighborhood and quite possibly the world. And yet Kevin the most evil and selfish devil at least in Eddy's opinion, had her all to himself.

Eddy was already in terrible pain, but this was unbearable torture. The kind and sweet girl named "Nazz" was here to mock him, it really was the worst punishment anyone could give him and he cursed fate for being so unduly harsh on him when he wanted nothing more than to fit in with his peers and be noticed and respected by them.

"Whats up dude?" asked Nazz, her voice as sweet as the sweetest nectar.

"Oh hey Nazz" replied Kevin ,blushing madly "I'm just teaching dorky here some manners".

And to show what he meant, he gave "dorky" a final heavy kick on the forehead causing a fountain of blood to well from Eddy's nose. The pain was too much for Eddy to bear anymore and he began to drift into unconsciousness. "Help, me" he begged with his last breath as he looked Nazz in the eye "don't let Kevin get away with this". Then darkness blurred his vision and he happily succumbed to a comatose state , happy to be relieved of the sheer agony Kevin's beating had left him with.

At the sight of Eddy's fainting, something about the sweet wonderful girl named Nazz began to change. A tear seeped from her aquamarine eyes and her teeth clenched with utter contempt and shock. The smile on her face faded, and her face became as red as fire. Her hands clenched into fists as she continued to look at Eddy's comatose body which was more dead than alive.

She looked at Kevin with a look of pure hatred. "Dude, that was not cool" she said in a gentle, calm voice ,even though it was clear she was on the verge of going insane with fury and grief.

"He deserved it, Nazz" purred Kevin coolly in a tone that showed no remorse "he scammed us out of our money again and I had to see to it that he learned his lesson".

"No dude" replied Nazz impatiently "You scammed us all Kevin, you tricked us all. Eddy had nothing to do with any of that Kevin." She turned to Kevin and pointed at him accusingly "you did Kevin, it was you".

"All Eddy wanted to do was to fit in and be our friend, and you punished him for it" continued Nazz, it was clear it was hard for her to avoid yelling "you abused him because you could, because you enjoyed watching him suffering every day. You abused him because you knew there was nothing he could do about it. Eddy did nothing but you still continued to harass him even though none of it was his fault. And now, look what you've done to him."

Nazz looked Kevin in the eye with sheer intensity. "And what did he ever do to you?" she demanded, spreading her arms wide "what did he do to deserve any of the abuse and misery you gave him since the day he came here. He tried to be a good person and to respect you Kevin, but you just had to keep on harassing him. Are you happy now that you've hurt him this badly Kevin?, are you happy now?"

"He deserved it" asserted Kevin as he crossed his arms "he deserved it for all the times he tried to scam us out of our money and to ruin our fun. And Nazz, why do you pity him?. Its not as if he hasn't scammed you out of your money at some point so he doesn't deserve your pity".

"No Kevin" countered Nazz, eyeing the green shirted teenage boy named Kevin"You scammed us Kevin. You ruined our fun by insulting us and teasing us for your own sick enjoyment". Nazz looked up to the sky as if having a sudden epiphany "I can't believe I didn't realize before. It was you Kevin. You were the reason our lives were so miserable. You did it, it was you".

"You lied to us Kevin, You tricked us all into thinking it was all Eddy's fault we nearly got scammed out of our money so many times. But really Kevin, dude , I knew it all along deep down that it was **you"**

"I was just scared that you would come after me and abuse me the same way you abused Eddy for so long" confessed Nazz, clearly angry with herself "But now, I know that what I did was wrong and that being friends with a jerk like you just isn't worth it ". And here she spat at Kevin and glared at him furiously "You have nothing that I want, and what you did to Eddy just now is something I can never forgive you for ,dude".

Kevin, who had so far listened in absolute silence, now looked at Nazz with a look of disappointment and regret. "I'm really disappointed to hear that Nazz" he replied, dusting his knuckles "especially when Eddy had it coming to him. But Nazz lets shake hands and make up and we can forget this whole thing happened. And then you and I can go get ourselves a couple of jawbreaker sweets. I know you love em Nazz so don't keep me waiting".

He reached out to shake Nazz's hand but she snatched it away from him. "No" she snapped "I don't like you anymore Kevin, I never did. You never cared about anyone but yourself, and only psychopaths and jerks take pleasure from other people suffering. I don't want to see you anymore so go away dude".

Kevin now seemed to break out of all bounds, as he growled furiously at Nazz. "You, you double crosser" he stuttered angrily at her "You dirty double crosser. I trusted you and now you betray me like this" Kevin advanced menacingly upon Nazz as he brandished his knuckles "How dare you. You know how we deal with traitors Nazz and now you're going to die right here"

Nazz felt no fear, no shock and no hesitation. She detested violence but this was not a fight she would back down from. For today was the day of her long awaited reformation as a person. Today she would stand up to Kevin and put him back in his place and show him the error of his ways. Today was a day she knew her life had been leading up to.

She was calm as she put her arms up in front of her face and adopted an almighty fighting stance. "I don't want to fight you Kevin" she admitted "but if you don't back away right now, then I'll have no choice". "You were my best friend, in the whole wide world Nazz" sighed Kevin wistfully as he too adopted a fighting stance "But now, that has to end because you betrayed me. You betrayed me to Eddy, the most rotten bastard dork to ever live".

"This isn't betrayal dude". protested Nazz "This is doing the right thing. And Kevin, beating up Eddy isn't justice. Its just downright cruelty and unfairness."

"Eddy was a good person with good intentions."remarked Nazz sorrowfully "He never meant to hurt any of us. But you just had to go and make his life a living hell. How can you live with yourself Kevin?"

Nazz briefly glanced at Eddy's comatose body, before facing back at Kevin as she spoke her final words before the fight.

"Now Kevin, you finally pay for what you did to him. Now you finally learn your lesson about picking on poor dudes who did nothing wrong. Now its your turn to lose." And as Nazz said these words, she closed her eyes and whispered a silent prayer.

Then she feinted to the side as she evaded Kevin's powerful fist. She continued to nimbly sidestep the many blows Kevin continued to aim at her. Kevin was surprised that a girl as mild tempered as Nazz could have such skills in combat, he had clearly underestimated her due to her petite figurine and calm nature.

The fight continued in the same way for the next minutes, Kevin would continue to direct his fists at her but Nazz would continue to avoid all the blows Kevin aimed at her.

Kevin was, in fact much more agile than Nazz had supposed but she was still glad to see that he was indeed getting somewhat tired and that her plan was working well. However as the next minutes passed, Nazz realized she too was getting tired. It wasn't surprising, Nazz hadn't slept well the last night and this meant she was still weak from fatigue and lack of sleep. With a heavy heart, Nazz knew that her original plan of wearing Kevin out was never going to work.

If she was going to have any hope of winning, she had to strike now while Kevin was still more tired than her. She would have to hope that Kevin was tired enough by now. And so after sensing an opening, Nazz directed a kick at Kevin as hard as she could. But Kevin though tired. was far from worn out and he deftly evaded the kick. He retaliated by responding with a kick of his own but Nazz evaded too and so the fight continued.

Neither opponent could be considered more skilled, and neither opponent could gain the advantage for they were both far from finished.

At last, Kevin managed to land a blow to Nazz's face with lightening speed which Nazz could not avoid in time. Nazz whimpered as a large bruise appeared on her cheek. However this left him open and Nazz seized the opportunity. Ignoring the pain in her face, she charged at Kevin and wasted no time in delivering a heavy kick to Kevin's shin. Kevin wailed as the impact of Nazz's trainers struck him hard, harder than he could have imagined. They say that any kick was painful, but a kick of hatred struck with twice the power. And Nazz's kick to Kevin's shin had just proved that point, for Kevin felt far more pain from Nazz's kick than Nazz felt from Kevin's punch.

Kevin was furious now, the pain in his shin made it feel as if it were internally bleeding. The pain took a lot out of him and he could not help but feel excruciating agony and for the first time he began to feel the same pain he inflicted on Eddy each and every day. The green shirt and red hat wearing Jock named Kevin was not finished however. He once again charged at Nazz with blinding speed which she could not avoid completely despite her agility.

She moved so quickly though however that the punch only hit her shoulder lightly and not her face. Huffing and puffing, Nazz realized it was time to ditch strategy as she was quickly running out of energy. Once she did, it would be easy for her to let her guard down and for Kevin to give her the slip.

Knowing this, she leapt at Kevin with unparalleled ferocity and with a roar of hatred and fury, she tackled him to the ground and fell to the ground herself.

As the blonde cheerleader Nazz and the jock named Kevin hit the ground, millions of years of evolution which made them the clever and sentient beings known as humans seemed to disappear. They seemed to regress into primitive and savage beasts whose only instinct was to kill or be killed. They were not fighting by any honourable rules now, nor did they care about tactics and strategy. All they cared about was that they were fighting desperately for their lives and both of them were aiming to be the one to disable their opponent first.

Nazz and Kevin thrashed about on the floor, sometimes Nazz on top of Kevin and sometimes the other way around. Yet sadly Nazz forgot one tiny detail when she rushed into the fight. And that fact was that Kevin was a boy and she was not, and this gave Kevin the upper hand for while his body was built for strong and heavy blows, hers was not. In the next few minutes, Kevin managed to wound Nazz several times in various locations on her body. Her arms had taken several jabs by now and her left arm hung limp, her right arm not in much better condition. Several bits of her long and pretty blonde hair had been ripped off and yet Kevin was relentless in his assault.

Nazz's beautiful face had several bruises now, it was only a miracle that saved her nose and teeth from serious harm. And as the fight continued, the self hatred Nazz had held in herself over the years, seemed to amplify tenfold. She cursed herself for all the times she had left Eddy to be barbarically terrorized by Kevin and his gang and how she had not said a word in Eddy's defence.

"I'm sorry dude" sobbed Nazz to herself as she only just managed to avoid one of Kevin's blows "I'm so sorry Eddy, I'll make it up to you". But at that point, Kevin seized advantage of Nazz's momentary distraction. He put his arm around her neck and held her in a headlock.

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to this"sneered Kevin as Nazz glared at Kevin with clenched teeth "but you know how we deal with traitors who side with the Ed dorks, and now you've just broken the law of this cul de sac, and boy am I gonna enjoy torturing you. You double crosser".

Nazz wept uncontrollably, what would become of Eddy now?. Her first fight against injustice in an attempt to apologise to Eddy had also been her last. Was this how it ended?, was this how those who tried to do good things were rewarded for their kindness?. Was there nothing she could do?.

A new emotion blazed within Nazz as Kevin held her tightly by the neck. Hate in its most concentrated form. Kevin who did so many cruel and wicked things in life managed to get away with it, he had been getting away with it for ten years now and if there were no grown ups to restrain him he would gladly have killed Eddy by now.

Then that hatred turned on herself as Nazz thought of all the times Kevin had abused Eddy so cruelly and how she had done nothing to help Eddy.  
Nazz had been selfish and uncaring and now that Kevin had beaten her, there was no chance for her to help Eddy get his rights. Now she could never tell Eddy her true feelings for him and how cool she thought he was. Had Nazz left it too late before rebelling against Kevin when she should have rebelled long ago? Was it too late to change?

And from that hatred she drew strength where there was none. She managed despite the fact Kevin held her tightly to sweep his legs with supernatural speed which he could not respond to. This caused Kevin to release his grip on Nazz and to almost topple over and Nazz followed with a combination of punches which had Kevin reeling. The tides of battle had changed. Now it was Nazz who had the advantage over Kevin and she wasn't about to give it up yet.

Never had the sweet and wonderful girl named "Nazz" been this angry in her life. She wanted Kevin to feel the suffering he had caused to Eddy and to understand how hellish Kevin made Eddy's life.

Nazz however, was a pacifist who detested violence and pain. She therefore took care not to injure Kevin's most fragile body parts such as his teeth and nose when she delivered her strikes against him, she did not wish to injure him badly as much as she hated him. And when she saw that Kevin's will to fight on was gone and that he was unable to offer resistance, she pinned him to the floor with her leg and held his arms tightly so that he could not deliver any kind of attack and was powerless.

"I don't want to hurt you badly ,dude" said Nazz as her gentle and peaceful nature returned upon her now that the fight was over "I've already hurt you enough, just say you surrender and I won't have to hurt you anymore." "Please" begged Nazz, as she eyed the horrific injuries she had caused to Kevin during the fight, she did not know she was capable of such brutality and viciousness "I don't want to break your arms but I'll have to if you don't give up".

Kevin knew he could not take a broken arm. "I give up" sighed Kevin reluctantly "I withdraw". Still cautiously watching his every movement, Nazz allowed him to stand. "Good fight Kev" she admitted, once again the kind and evangelistic person she was. "Are you alright dude?" she asked with genuine concern.

"Fine" grumbled Kevin, clearly not moved by Nazz's kind words "I'm fine". Clearly slightly terrified of Nazz now, Kevin took a step back and gave Nazz a stare of of utter disapproval and disappointment. "Don't think that this is over Nazz, one day I will have my revenge on you". "No more jawbreakers for you Nazz, you don't deserve them" sneered Kevin.

"Fine by me dude" replied Nazz, shrugging. "Just you wait Nazz" threatened Kevin menacingly "I'll go get the others and when I tell them what you've done. You are gonna wish you were never born". "Go ahead" replied Nazz, clearly not at all intimidated by Kevin's threat.

Kevin, observing the late hour, now turned away from the alley to head for home. But as he left, he took one last glance at the girl he once called his girlfriend and "babe". "And Nazz" he growled. "Yes Kevin" answered Nazz politely. " _ **You're a dork**_ just like dorky and his two dorky friends. You're just another dork like the Eds" growled Kevin furiously.

Far from being insulted b y his words, a cheerful and angelic smile came upon Nazz's injured face. It was the first time she had smiled so happily in her life, she felt like melting as she was simply entranced by the sweetest words Kevin had ever said to her in his life. "Why thank you" replied Nazz gratefully "I'm flattered".

"Hmph" sneered Kevin as he turned his back on her and advanced away like a dark shadow.

She turned to the comatose Eddy and all the grief she felt over the years for him came back upon her and she sobbed uncontrollably, accidentally flooding Eddy's shirt with her tears. "I'm sorry Eddy" she managed to stifle in between sobs "I'm sorry I left you to suffer for so long and hurt you like this". She placed next to Eddy a wallet full of money which she managed to pinch away from Kevin during the fight. "I like you Eddy" she sobbed, still unable to contain her tears "I really do. You're a nice person and you're kind and caring, not like Kevin and the others".

And to prove her point, she took from her pocket a piece of mistletoe, held it up and gave to the unconscious Eddy a full on kiss on the lip. A deep passionate kiss of true and genuine emotion and love. "I've wanted to do that for a while now" confessed Nazz, her sobs finally beginning to break up as lack of air forcefully broke her apart from the blissful moment of romance "I just never had a chance. You and I could have been a great team, but sadly while Kevin was around... if I tried to go near you then he would beat me to a pulp"

Eddy's eyes flickered open a fraction, and for the first time in his long and tragic life he smiled. A true smile. He looked up at Nazz, tears in his eyes, tears of bliss and euphoria.

"D,did you really mean what you just said to me Nazz?" he stuttered shyly, Nazz was so attractive to Eddy that he struggled to speak whenever he was in her presence.

"Every word" insisted Nazz, "every single word".

"I'm glad" replied Eddy. He looked at the wallet that had belonged to Kevin, and rummaged through it to find 10 dollars, which despite his injuries he was able to stash into his pocket. "Th, thank you" he said, sighing wistfully "it's been so long, so very long that anyone's done anything nice to me. My parents, the other kids and the teachers, they all hate me even when I've tried my best to be a good person. But now I finally have happiness in my life again. Now I finally have someone I can call a friend. Thank you Nazz".

"Does this mean you forgive me?" said Nazz hopefully.

"There is nothing to forgive you for" replied Eddy, no longer stuttering as he was comfortable and confident around Nazz now "There wasn't much you could do Nazz. But what you did today was so amazing, you finally showed me that you do care about me. And for that, I owe you one."

Nazz nodded appreciatively as she helped Eddy to stand and they walked together back to her house. Eddy still needed medical attention and Nazz thought it was her job to treat Eddy and take care of him until he was well enough.

Eddy gasped in wonder and amazement as he stepped into Nazz's house. It was, in his opinion, a paradise he could not have imagined even in his wildest dreams. "Life was great now" he thought to himself as Nazz lay him on the sofa and went to the kitchen to grab some bandages and snacks.

Nazz knew her task was far from over. The threat Kevin posed was gone for the present, but she had other bullies to deal with before Eddy and his friends could finally be accepted into the "cul de sac". It would be a long and hard road before a "truce" was achieved. Nazz sighed as she remembered the old saying " _ **to achieve peace, one must wage war**_ _ **"**_ And Nazz knew that there would be a long and violent mob war between "the dorks" and "the cool kids" before peace finally came into being.

Nazz won the battle, but not the war. The war was just getting started.

Meanwhile the injured Kevin limped into his house and angrily pushed a ton of plates off the table, shattering them on the floor as he wailed in frustration. How did she do it?, how did Nazz, 2 years his junior and a person of the weaker gender beat him?. Kevin stamped his foot in frustration as he smashed the wall repeatedly with his fists. "Revenge would be sweet" thought Kevin as he consoled himself with all the horrible things he would do to Nazz, his former girlfriend when his injuries healed.

And that was when he realized, his pocket felt lighter than it did before. His rage turned to panic as he searched through his pockets frantically to find his wallet gone. It didn't take a genius to guess what had happened to it. The "dumb blonde" he once called his "babe" must have swiped it during the fight somehow.

"NAZZ!" bellowed Kevin with a shout that almost broke the glass on the windows "YOU..."

He paused to gather breathe for a humongous yell of rage and frustration . _**"DOOOORRRRK!"**_ roared the "T-rex" known as Kevin with a roar that shook the walls and broke the windows, and which echoed throughout the entire "cul de sac" striking fear and terror into the hearts of everyone who heard the awful sound.

Even Rolf, who was said to be afraid of nothing covered his ears and hid under his bed shivering when he heard the blood curdling noise made by the angry mob leader Kevin.

And Nazz, when she heard that cry of fury, sipped her tea and grinned. Today had been a good day.

 _ **End of chapter.**_

 **Erm so, I tried my best to type this story and it took a lot out of me. I feel that Eddy gets abused far too often on the show and I really hate the fact Nazz just stands there and does nothing while he gets abused. I mean, come on. Nazz is supposed to be kind and caring right?, So shouldn't she show more compassion to Eddy than she does on the show?.**

 **Anyhow, please review. I worked very very hard on this story. suggestions on how I should write the next chapter, or my next Ed Edd and Eddy story would be much appreciated too. I'm taking requests.**  
 **Thank you in advance for reading my story and reviewing it. Thank you.**


	2. Nazz vs Rolf

_**Nazz vs Rolf**_

 _ **Yet another oneshot by zman123**_

Say "aah" instructed Dr Nazz to her patient, who lay on the sofa in her living room still very much traumatized by the beating he had received 3 days ago.

"Aah" said Eddy as he opened his mouth happily and awaited his treat. Sure enough Dr Nazz soon placed a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth and as Eddy swallowed it, he felt happier than he had felt in his whole life. The past few days had been some of the most blissful he had ever known.

It happened 3 days ago when "Killer Kevin" the head bully and "mob leader" of the "cul de sac" came once more to barbarically terrorize him once more. The beating had left him very badly scarred and even rendered him comatose for a period. He shuddered to think what would have happened if no one had intervened. It was on that day that "Nazz" came along and had a change of heart. She gave Kevin the double cross and when Kevin turned his anger on her, she responded with a brutal rebuttal.

She wanted to negotiate peacefully with Kevin, but Kevin was not one for negotiation and rushed at her in his fury. Though he was the strongest in the neighbourhood and everyone feared his wrath, Nazz ultimately overpowered him and sent him fleeing in shame.

Words could not begin to describe the indescribable gratitude Eddy felt at that moment for Nazz as well as regret for the way he had totally misjudged her. Kevin's "babe" and assistant in his wicked schemes had become Eddy's savoir and a force for good and justice. No longer would Nazz stand there idle and uncaring while Kevin beat the crap out of Eddy. No longer would Nazz's fear of Kevin keep her in line with the other bullies and force her to do as they did.

She really was a reformed character now and that filled Eddy with indescribable joy.

Nazz insisted that Eddy stay at her house and recuperate until he was well enough and his wounds had healed. And in those 3 days, a strong and romantic bond had formed between Dr Nazz and patient Eddy. This was reflected in the fact that there was a time Eddy could not speak coherently whenever he was around Nazz and could not stop himself from sweating. His strong attraction to her as well as the fact he feared rejection from his crush meant that he was too shy to do otherwise.

But now that Nazz had shown him compassion and friendship, two things he never received from anyone, his fear of being around her had lessened. Now that he knew she returned his feelings and welcomed them, he had no reason to be shy and turn away when she looked into his eyes. Gradually he was finally able to talk to Nazz as confidently as he spoke to his two lifelong pals Edd (double D) and Ed, the only two people in the world who did not hate him.

Nazz's house was warm and comfortable and Eddy would gladly have moved in permanently any day. Nazz even cooked for him, and the meals she made for him was as good as any cuisine from any five-star restaurant and better still. This was not the glop they served at school, nor the poor excuse for meals his parents cooked for him because they resented him fiercely. This was good food made with love and care, and Eddy savored every mouthful of the goodness. He almost wished he never had to leave, but he sadly acknowledged that all good things must come to an end. Eddy felt his injuries had recovered now and that he had better not trouble Nazz unnecessarily, it was her house after all and he felt that to stay and let Nazz continue to care for him, would become too much of a chore for her after a while.

"I have to leave today" admitted Eddy sadly "thank you for your help Nazz". "No problem dude" replied Nazz "I'm so glad you're better, you had me worried".

"Yeah" chuckled Eddy nervously as he got up from the sofa and changed back into his own clothes.

After once more thanking Nazz for her hospitality, he made for the door. "Oh, and Eddy" stated Nazz as she showed him to the door "If you ever get in trouble, come find me. I'll help you again. right?".

"Yeah, okay" responded Eddy as he stepped out of the door and onto the pavement "thanks again, and have a nice day Nazz".

The next few days passed uneventfully for Eddy. Following Nazz's advice he kept well away from the other bullies and when he did have to be in contact with them, he passed them by without a word or glance in their direction. He hoped that in this way, maybe the bullies would leave him alone, but unbeknownst to Eddy, whether he came in contact with the bullies or not had no bearing on what would happen the day school began once more.

Time passed and school began once more. "Oh boy, school. I hate school" scowled Eddy as he swaggered past two bullies "Rolf" and "Johnny" paying no heed to the fact they were talking to each other. Perhaps if Eddy had payed them more attention, he would have heard that they were planning an ambush on poor Eddy, and one which would be incredibly painful too.

Eddy sat through class incredibly bored. There was however a silver lining to this cloud however as one good thing did happen in the new school term. Eddy was put next to Nazz following new seating plans and this gave him a sense of security and made the lesson somewhat less boring to sit through. Nazz would whisper jokes into Eddy's ear when she sensed he was bored or about to fall asleep, and this kept him out of trouble with the teacher for Eddy managed to stay awake throughout the lesson and to at least act as if he was partially interested in the subject being taught.

Somehow, the questions Eddy was given during the lessons were answered well that day, with Nazz helping him and her high grades at school, the classwork seemed to be a breeze and Eddy wondered why he ever thought the questions were that hard in the first place.

"Very good young man" remarked the teacher when he marked Eddy's work which he had completed during the lesson "Much better than usual. Keep it up and soon you'll be an honor student with straight A's on your report card. Clearly your new partner is a good influence on you". And the teacher gave a slightly sly wink at Nazz before nodding and giving Eddy a pat on his back to show he was pleased.

Before Eddy knew it, lunch had come and the class were let out to lunch. As Nazz and Eddy walked together towards the lunch hall, they stared at each other with love filled eyes and mesmerized by each other. "Double D" and Ed were absent that day on account of the fact they were both ill with nasty colds which they had managed somehow to catch despite the boiling temperature.

"I'll come sit with you in the canteen, but first I have to use it" admitted Eddy in an embarrassed and apologetic tone as they neared the canteen the students ate in every day.

"That's fine dude, I'll wait" replied Nazz, heading for the canteen.

"Thanks" said Eddy as he hurried to the boys toilets, he had held it in for two lessons now and he was quite desperate. But as he finished and left the toilet to go back to the canteen for his first "date" with Nazz, it happened. Strong hands grabbed him by the collar and turned him face to face with the second biggest bully in the school.

It was Rolf, one of Kevin's most loyal henchmen and almost equally as cruel and sadistic sidekick. He too despised Eddy for no apparent reason and could always be trusted to join Kevin whenever Kevin led a manhunt to hunt down Eddy and bully him. "So Ed boy" sneered Rolf in his outlandish accent "we meet again, and once again you insult Rolf to his face and try to trick us into giving you our money?".

Eddy resisted the urge to spit in Rolf's face and instead in a gentle, pleading tone he said "Please let me go Rolf, I haven't done anything to you and have a date to get to".

"Who would want to date a smelly, brainless parasite like you Ed boy?" inquired Rolf as he held Eddy tighter than ever by the collar "You disgust Rolf with your insults. A lesson must be taught".

"But I haven't done anything" cried Eddy, hoping the fact he had left the bullies well alone for several days now would be enough to deserve some form of mercy.

"Rolf's punishment will be painful and slow, like Nana's foot stench" yelled Rolf, ignoring Eddy.

Meanwhile Nazz was getting worried, Eddy still hadn't come back and it was not like him to take so much time. That was when she heard a desperate scream emitting from the hallway. She heard it for but a second, but it was enough. Leaving her lunch behind, she sprang up from her seat and sprinted down the hallway, it was possible even with her rapid response she was already too late.

"Rolf, give it up" pleaded Eddy desperately as he clung tightly to the toilet door which Rolf was trying to pull him away from. "All Ed boys are Rolf's enemies" roared Rolf "and Rolf will not stop until every Ed boy gets a merciless thrashing".

From around a corner Nazz watched in horror as Eddy's grip on the door began to loosen and Rolf continued to pull at Eddy's legs. "Rolf, let the poor dude go" she snapped, pointing accusingly at Rolf. If Rolf heard anything, he clearly did not show it as he continued to tug at Eddy, trying to tear him from the door he was clinging to.

Realizing that to tackle Rolf directly was suicide (for Rolf was much stronger than her from years of hard work on a farm as a farmer) she instead took a deep breath as she tried to formulate some kind of plan. That was when she took a look at the toilet door Eddy was clinging onto, and how it was very nearly torn from its hinges by Rolf trying to pull Eddy away from the door.

Being an avid physics student and an expert in the fields of newton's forces and the like, a plan quickly came into Nazz's mind. She winced as she realized how this plan would injure Eddy considerably but tragically she knew all too well the saying "be cruel to be kind". Knowing that and the fact that if she just stood there and did nothing Eddy would suffer even more pain at the hands of the furious Rolf , she stepped forward towards the door. "Fuss bucket Nazz girl?" said Rolf, clearly confused by her sudden appearance.

Angrily Nazz pulled a bolt from its hinges causing the door Eddy was holding onto, to fly at Rolf, slamming him hard in the face. Eddy, still clinging to the door in fear, held on tightly as the door rolled several feet down the hallway before finally coming to a halt with Eddy still holding onto it, his face a mask of terror and shock.

The flying door had hit Rolf pretty hard but he still had some fight in him. Wasting no time, Nazz quickly formed another plan. "You need to learn to chill, dude" she scowled sarcastically at Rolf as she picked up a fire extinguisher and set it off. It sprayed a jet of super-cooled carbon dioxide straight into Rolf's face. This stunned him long enough for Nazz to reach into her pocket and pull out her weapon of last resort which Eddy had shown her how to make. It was of course, a pocket sized el-mongo stink bomb.

"Say goodnight" muttered Nazz as she hurled it like a grenade straight into the face of Rolf. She held her breath and left the hallway as green smoke covered the room.

From the hallway, Rolf's chokes and gasps for air could be heard as well as the threats he bellowed out in between chokes and gasps. He was shouting insults at "fuss bucket Nazz girl" and calling her all sorts of horrible names as well as all the horrible things he would do to her when he had the chance.

"That, was awesome" commended Eddy as he got up, giving Nazz a firm handshake. "Well" replied Nazz modestly, looking at Eddy"I learned from the best".

"Heck yeah you did" cheered Eddy. "Now... let's blow this joint before the staff take notice"

They ran to their next lesson and had a very pleasant last lesson of the day before they set off for home.

"Wanna get some jawbreakers?"asked Nazz as they walked.

"Don't have any money" sighed Eddy grumpily "do you?".

"Totally dude" replied Nazz. With a flourish she pulled out a wallet holding several coins and presented it to Eddy. "Where did you get that?" inquired Eddy, clearly in awe.

"I took it from Rolf" answered Nazz truthfully "he stole a lot of money from you in the past, so technically he owes you this money".

"Aww Nazz" said Eddy, "you didn't have to do that."

"I did" insisted Nazz "I did. This is your money because you earned it fair and square and then he took it from you. So this money is yours",

As the teenage couple walked hand in hand towards the jawbreaker shop. Eddy looked Nazz in the eye, he needed a truthful answer to a very important question he was about to ask.

"Hey Nazz".

"Yeah Eddy".

Eddy's tone became very serious "I need to ask you something. Do you only like me because you pity me?, I'm an outcast who no one likes so why do you care about me? are you only doing it to be kind? ".

Nazz did not have to think before she replied in a gentle and clear voice "Eddy, if there was one dude in this world I can say without exaggeration that I have feelings for, its you. If there was one person in this neighborhood who I could say was a nice, likable person then its you. Kevin and the others, they cheat and lie and manipulate. But not you Eddy. You're a good person Eddy, no matter what Kevin says."

"Really?" asked Eddy hopefully, still not believing Nazz.

"And Eddy" confessed Nazz "I've never been mad at you Eddy, not once. That's something I'd like you to know"

Eddy felt like he was dying in euphoric bliss at these words. He felt as if it was too good to true. If this was a dream, then he hoped never to wake up.

And as they entered the candy store, Eddy said one last phrase. A phrase that was both dapper and refined. A phrase that would make a brilliant title for a brilliant song.

"With your love" announced Eddy, holding Nazz's hand and looking her in the eye "nobody can drag me down".

"Nobody, nobody. Nobody can drag me down. If I didn't have you there would be nothing left".

Meanwhile from nearby bushes, a lone figure with foam on his face and a horribly bruised face watched with envious eyes. "Your days are numbered. Fuss bucket Nazz girl" it said, in a tone as cold as ice.

 **End of chapter**


	3. a new beginning?

**_The creation of "Ed world"._**

The next few days would once again roll by uneventfully for Eddy and his friends. Kevin and Rolf had gone a trip to Florida and likely would not be back for at least a fortnight. Originally Kevin had planned to take Nazz with him for this unforgettable experience, but after her betrayal he decided that he would instead take Rolf instead. "See you, dork" spat Kevin to Nazz as he headed to catch a bus. He was of course hoping that seeing Rolf going with Kevin to that coastal paradise would have Nazz begging on her knees to be his "babe" once more. Nazz didn't care though, more time to spend with her new and genuine companions and 2 weeks away from that selfish jerk and his selfish friend was practically the best thing that could have happened.

Club Ed changed a lot in that time. Since the day Eddy introduced to his two friends the new member, who they were at first shocked to see, club Ed had undergone several improvements. Though the other two Eds were also distrustful of their new member Nazz when she stood beside Eddy that day and announced her intentions, gradually as Eddy began to explain to them what had happened in the past few days, their discomfort faded into nonexistence and Nazz was soon placed down on the list of members and issued her own club card like the other Eds.

Nazz gave a heartfelt and deeply emotive speech that day which tranquilized the listeners with its sincerity. Nazz apologized for all the horrible things she did to the Eds over the years and how she never tried to stop Kevin from assaulting them. She told them that though the past could not be changed she was deeply regretful of her actions in the past and that all she could do now was live and make a positive difference where she could. She concluded her speech with a sermon that anyone could change if they set their mind to it.

The three Eds were overjoyed to have their new member. For Ed, it meant he had a friend who laughed at his jokes which no one else seemed to find funny, and which he was ridiculed for. For double D, it meant having a fellow inventor to share inventions with and a lab partner who took a genuine interest in the subject of science just like he did. They passed many a night in Edd's laboratory discussing plans for new inventions. "There is nothing science cannot achieve" Nazz and double D would say in unison when they sat together to review an idea for one of their new inventions and high fived each other.

But most affected was Eddy, he finally had what he wanted badly for as far back as he could remember, another person who cared about him besides his two pals Ed and Edd (double D). His two lifelong friends gave him as much love as they could, and he appreciated that, but what Nazz gave was a special kind of love. The kind of love that every boy craved since the day he was born, the love of a maiden.

It was hard to believe that the girl who Eddy used to see hanging around Kevin wherever Kevin went, had given her heart to Eddy instead. Eddy, a loner and outcast in society who was not fit to live among society and not worthy of respect. "Wait up Kev" Nazz used to say as she hurried to follow Kevin. "Yay, go Kevin. You rock dude" Nazz used to cheer as Kevin took his trophy when he won first place at the school sports, or when he did a trick on his skateboard which no other kid in the neighborhood could begin to match.

Yet those days, Nazz assured Eddy, were long gone. Her relationship with him was dead, and the fact Kevin did all those horrible things to Eddy was the nail in the coffin of her relationship with that scumbag. Nazz wanted Eddy, she had wanted him for a long time but could never confess it on account of the fear she felt at losing her friends among the "cul de sac". But now she realized that it was selfish to fall to peer pressure. She had realized in hindsight that the other neighborhood kids were not worth her time if they were willing to discriminate against anyone trying to do what was fair and right, kids who ditched you because you wanted to help unfairly abused victims who richly deserved better treatment were not kids she wanted as her friends.

She saw that beneath Eddy's rough exterior, he was a good boy whose priority concern was the well-being of his friends and whose only dream was to be respected in return for the respect he showed others. He was desperate to earn money yes, but wouldn't anyone in his position be as well?. The so called "scams" he set up, were not meant to be scams, they were meant to be good, honest services offered to his friends for a modest price. The poor guy did just want a jawbreaker after all, and it was not his fault he was so desperate when he never got one. Furthermore, his scams were supposed to be cool and fun, but due to the fact fate cursed Eddy cruelly they always backfired even when that was not his intention.


	4. Blonde vs Blonde, Ginger vs Ginger

_**Blonde vs blonde. Ginger vs Ginger. One heck of a catfight.**_

 _ **Part 1: Happily ever after?**_

But alas, all good things came to an end, trouble was stirring. And the trouble came in the form of 3 mischievous and sadistic sisters who lived in the trailer park next to the "cul de sac". Three nasty sisters known to all as "the Kanker sisters".

Another day came and went and once again the Eds had made quite a profit from their daily guests. Their theme park ruled. They had created many projects before, but this was their masterpiece, and Nazz's too. It stood around to the old abandoned warehouse with the rides outside the warehouse and the shops inside.

"We're gonna be slurping on jawbreakers tonight with the ton of cash we made today, right guys?" asked Eddy.

"You can say that again dude" replied Nazz excitedly as Edd counted up their daily earnings. "Ed like jawbreakers" added Ed, licking his lips.

"Oh no you won't" jeered an ominous voice followed by the sound of hysterical and ominous laughter.

"Hey" snapped Eddy "who said that?".  
Instead of receiving an answer to his question, the voice began to sing a jangled and threatening song which struck cold fear into the hearts of the Eds, who immediately covered their ears upon hearing the horrible song. "Ed Edd n Eddy, sitting in a tree. K.I.S.S.I.N.G". The song sang over and over again like a gramophone on repeat and seemed to get louder and louder.

A horrible laughter followed as three shadows appeared in the distance. The shadows seemed to materialize, as they got closer, into three freckled girls with devilish grins upon their faces and crimson red lipsticks on their lips. They had eyes like golf-balls and deep blue eyeliner which only seemed to make them seem more intimidating than they already were.

Though they were sisters, they were as different to each other as a cat to a dog. Lee, the eldest was a redhead with long and curled hair which covered his eyes, one wondered how she could see. Her malicious grin reduced the Eds to shivering lumps of flesh who unable to look away from her, or say a word.

Marie, the middle sister, had short and straight blue hair which almost made her look like a boy. Her eyes gleamed with cleverness, not wisdom but cunning. The way she rubbed her hands together made her look more criminal than a criminal. Who knew how many dark secrets she held in that conniving mind of hers. With eyes like that, you could not trust her as far as you could throw her. And to throw her rather than welcome her into your house when you saw her, was a wise choice. The further the better.

May, the youngest, was a blondie just like Nazz. Because of this, and the fact that they shared the same voice actress (whatever that meant), Nazz almost felt a kinship with May. She almost felt that had they met in another where and when, they could have been friends for life. They certainly looked similar enough to be sisters.

But alas, May was not a polite and good natured blonde like Nazz who spoke and sang with the sound of an angel. May was a buck-toothed bender who used her innocent looks to manipulate and seduce others into furthering her own selfish desires. Her buck teeth gave her voice a nasal and brittle quality and her singing was a worse noise than the howl of a banshee.

The three demons known as "the Kanker sisters" advanced upon the Eds menacingly like dark shadows. The wave of sunlight that shone on the Eds seemed to be cut off as the Kankers advanced further forward. "Hey boyfriends" they hissed in unison "so glad to see you once more".

"Give us ya money" they snapped. "Um, sorry but..." Edd (double D) tried to say as Marie lumbered forward and grabbed him by the collar. "Its ours" protested Eddy as he held tightly to their weekly earnings which they had been saving up that week for their visit to the shop. Every penny they had not yet spent, was in that jar which Eddy clutched on to tightly. But it did him no good as Lee held him in a chin-lock and hooked the jar out of his hand. "Money" sighed Lee happily as she eyed the jar she had stolen from Eddy. "Thank you for the lovely wedding present ,husband" sighed Lee happily much to the chagrin of the strangled Eddy.

"Ed no like kissies, let Ed go please!" begged Ed as May held him in a back-breaking hug which he could not avoid in time. Then as they began to shower the Eds in forced kisses, Nazz watched with an expression of utter disbelief and disgust. She knew that the Kankers had abused the Eds before but she never supposed it to be this bad. She was surprised no one had told the police about this yet.

At this point Nazz was stuck, making a tough moral decision in her mind. She could easily back away and leave the scene, the Kankers had no grudge against her and more or less ignored her, but just what would they do to the poor Eds if she did that?. Or she could fight. Yet it was three to one in this fight and somehow Nazz didn't think she would have much of a chance here.

But she knew that if she just did nothing, the Eds would be subject to another dehumanizing torture session of sheer agony and woe. In the time it had taken her to think those thoughts, the Kankers had tied the Eds up with rope and thrown them on board a wagon they had brought with them. "Lay off" demanded Nazz angrily "let them go, they haven't done anything to you and you're acting like total jerks". "Ooh, a tough one" remarked Lee as Nazz's words arrested her attention "you know who we are?" she said as she stepped closer to Nazz "we're the Kanker sisters and you ain't gonna take our boyfriends away from us."

"Hey I think I know you" blurted Marie suddenly as she too began to step closer to Nazz "You're that blonde one who's friends with that guy called Kevin.". "You've made a big mistake messing with us" threatened May as she too approached Nazz "So I'd beat it if I were you, blondie". By now the Kankers had formed a semi-circle around Nazz and were brandishing their fists in anticipation, clearly eager for a fight.

"Run Nazz, Run!" called Eddy, but Nazz clearly did not hear him. "What you're doing to them is wrong and you need to stop it right now, dude" shouted Nazz, struggling to keep calm after seeing such horrific abuse being inflicted upon her three best friends "you're being a bunch of jerks".

"How dare you insult the good Kanker name" shouted Lee as she raised her fists and grinned devilishly at Nazz "I think its time for blondie to learn some manners, right girls".

"Right" cackled Marie and May as they spread out in a circle around Nazz, sealing off any possibility of escape. "Say you're sorry" ordered Lee to Nazz "say you're sorry right now or you're gonna have a bad time. Apologize so we can go give our boyfriends some good old mouth to mouth". "Over my dead body" replied Nazz defiantly as she directed her fist at Lee's face. But alas, it was a case of wrong place wrong time. And the Eds knew even as the fight began that there was no way Nazz could fight off all three antagonists.

Lee was prepared for that blow, she put her arms up around her face and blocked off Nazz's blow. Nazz tried again but by now the three sisters had closed in around her and she had no hope. Lee once again parried the blow and as Nazz prepared for a kick to Lee's shin, she did not see Marie and May closing in behind her.

Nazz felt a heavy blow to the back of her head and darkness washed over her vision as a bag was put over her face. Then she felt her soul detaching from her body as an even heavier blow struck her on the back of her head. As the last of her consciousness faded, she felt strong hands grab her and fling her. The last thing she heard was a loud ringing in her ears as someone called her name desperately over and over again.

 _ **Part 2:Sarah**_

She woke feeling groggy and puzzled. What just happened?, where was she?. She held her hand up to check her head for injuries, only to find her hands were tied up and could not move. As her sight cleared she looked around only to find her legs were tied too. She could still move her head a little though and she tilted her head to the side a little. And then it hit her.

She realized with gruesome horror what the Kankers had done to her after she had been knocked unconscious. The Kankers had tied her to a cross like Jesus. Her arms were bound to either side of the cross tightly, tied up by rope. Her legs were tied up too, and no matter how she tried, she could not get free of the solid ropes that coiled around her arms and legs like cobras strangling their prey.

She was in the junkyard, it was clear the Kankers did this to her while she was unconscious. Her arms and legs began to hurt tremendously and she shouted for help, at least her mouth was not muffled.

"Shout, struggle. Call as loudly as ya like but no one will hear you" teased Marie as she stepped out from behind a dustbin with her arms crossed. Nazz, having no more energy to shout instead glared at Marie, her eyes filled with hatred in its most concentrated form.

"Poor blondie" sneered Marie with sarcasm "you should know better than to go asking for trouble". She slapped Nazz in the face several times. "We'll deal with you later" Marie threatened "right now, we have some boyfriends to make out with, so why don't you just stay here and have some fun until we get back. Sound good, blondie?".

"You won't get away with this" called Nazz, weakly but angrily. "We already have" sneered Marie as she gave Nazz a heavy blow to the face which left Nazz with a black eye, before turning away from the blonde girl and leaving her tied up as she left.

Against Marie's advice, Nazz continued to call for help only to find that Marie was right. The junkyard was too far away for anyone to hear her cries for assistance. She shuddered as she thought of all the horrific torture the Eds would be forced to endure when the Kankers returned to the trailer park, and had to bite her lip hard to stop herself from crying.

And here she was, the main actor in the Kankers play "the tragedy of Jesus" and she was the main character. Now she knew how the Eds felt over the years the Kankers had cruelly abused them, and she cursed herself for letting the Kankers get away with doing such horrible things. Yet it was too late now, she was as helpless as a dummy and she could only begin to imagine what the Kankers would do to her when they came back. As if being tied to a cross for several hours to come wasn't a bad enough punishment when all she wanted was the Kankers to leave her friends alone.

She closed her eyes and began to pray, she knew it was worthless but at least it would while away the time and give her a false sense of hope to make her feel better.

She prayed for a turncoat, she prayed for a double crosser, she prayed for someone to see that the Eds were good people who deserved respect as much as anyone else. She prayed for some kid to come and help her before the Kankers came back, and after praying desperately. and fervently for a while she fell asleep with exhaustion. She thought of course that a miracle simply did not happen, they only happened in fairy tales and this was no fairy tale. She had neither faith nor hope as tiredness overtook her and she slept.

"Jimmy, oh Jimmy" called the voice that woke Nazz up immediately. Nazz recognized the speaker as Sarah, Ed's abusive and domineering little sister who despised her older brother despite the fact he loved her and would do anything to make her happy. She was however, on good terms with Nazz and liked to think of Nazz as a sister of sorts. She was a redhead with a pink tank top and like Nazz, she wore blue jeans.

"Where are ya Jimmy?" shouted Sarah, looking all around her as she got closer to Nazz, but not glancing in Nazz's direction. "Nope, not here" sighed Sarah as she turned to leave once more.

Hoping that her cry would not go unheeded by her short tempered friend Nazz tried to shout a greeting, it was her only chance at rescue.

"Help, me" she called, as loudly as she could, yet Sarah seemed to lost in thought as she turned away to look for her friend Jimmy elsewhere. "Help" sobbed Nazz more desperately "Please... help".

This time, her cry was heeded and Sarah spun round. "Nazz?" she gasped as she took in the shocking sight she saw"What happened to you?, who did this to you?".

"They did" replied Nazz tearfully" they'll be back any minute now so please help me".

"You mean those nasty jerks called the Kankers?". Sarah knew all too well that when someone was tied up like that, it could only be the Kankers who did it. She had been tied up many times by the Kankers too after all. "Gee Nazz, I'd love to help you and all, but what if they come for me as well. What if they realize I helped you?. Sorry Nazz, I can't risk it. Those Kankers have done a lot of horrible things to me in the past, and I'm sorry. I can't help you."

Nazz gave sarah a look of scorn. A look that said "You've let me down". And her tone was hard as she replied to Sarah "I thought we were friends, Sarah. Isn't that what you said. You said we were friends and friends are supposed to help each other. No matter what".

Sarah, though somewhat moved by Nazz's words, still begun to turn around as if to head away. And Nazz, realizing that talking was useless, sang instead.

She sang a song she and Sarah had sung together the day they first met, a song to show their mutual affections for each other and one they always sung together on saint valentines day to remember that special day they met. It was the friendship song, and it went like this...

When you stub your toe and it hurts you know,

Friends are there to help you.

When you trip on your face and your teeth are misplaced,

Friends are there to help you.

When you're flyin' low and you're givin' a show,

Friends are there to help you.

When you take off your shoes and your feet stink – PEE-YEW!

Friends are there to help you. (song ends)

And as Nazz sang the last line, Sarah's attitude was quick to change as she rushed over and quickly set to work with her razor sharp teeth. She used her teeth like knives as she bit the ropes tying Nazz to the cross. And soon Nazz could move her arms and legs again.

"Thanks" she said, shaking Sarah's hand when she had been freed. "So can I go now?" asked Sarah "I gotta go find Jimmy, he's gone missing again".

"Actually" replied Nazz "I need your help with something else please". "What is it?"demanded Sarah impatiently.

So Nazz explained to Sarah how the Kankers had taken the Eds hostage and were probably about to torture them even now. She told Sarah how the Kankers had left her tied up like this when she tried to stand up to them.

"Serves em right" hollered Sarah when Nazz had finished "Ed deserves it. He smells, He's stupid, he"

"He's your brother, Sarah. Your brother! " shouted Nazz angrily cutting of Sarah's torrent of ranting. "Don't you have any heart at all ,you heartless person".

"Yeah. Okay so he's my brother" admitted Sarah reluctantly "but that still doesn't change..."

"Doesn't change what, Sarah?" demanded Nazz, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She could not believe there that there was sister who would show so little regard for the brother who had given her so much. "Doesn't change the fact he cares so much about you even when you've abused him so much?, doesn't change the fact he's taken the blame for several things that were entirely your fault?. Eh?".  
"What kind of sister are you?" asked Nazz, shocked at Sarah's lack of compassion"What kind of sister would treat their brother the way you treat yours, you're a monster".

"Ed lived for you, Sarah. I've seen it myself. He did everything he could to make you happy and feel loved. And is this the thanks he gets?".

Nazz stopped for a second to catch her breath, before beginning a emotional and heartfelt sermon that lasted quarter of an hour about how all brothers and sisters should love each other. Nazz told Sarah how she once had a younger sister called "Jazz", and how when her younger sister was taken away from her by incredibly unpleasant circumstances, Nazz felt as if a part of her had died and how even today she cried for the beloved sister she would never see again.

I will not tell you the exact words Nazz used, but by the time she had finished, a change had come over the loud-mouthed and short-tempered girl called Sarah.

"You should care Sarah, because others will treat you the way you treat others" concluded Nazz, looking Sarah in the eye with intensity and fierceness even the angriest man would envy.

"I'm, I'm sorry" spluttered Sarah as she covered her eyes with her hands. Then she shook as spasms of grief seemed to rip her apart and tears welled from her face, staining her top. Nazz put an arm around Sarah as she consoled her and realized that deep down, Sarah's seemingly empty and cold heart held light and a desire to do what was right.

"Sorry doesn't cut it Sarah" replied Nazz apologetically "If you're really as sorry as you say you are, then come with me and show your brother you really are sorry for him. You can apologize to him when we've saved him from the Kankers"

Sarah nodded, drying her tears with her sleeves. The two friends made their plans as they sneaked towards the trailer park cautiously, careful to make as little noise as possible. It was show time.

 _ **Part 3: catfight**_

A few minutes later, they were standing outside park'n flush, the parking lot where the Kankers had their trailer which they lived in and where the Eds were now doubt being held captive. "I'll go first" whispered Nazz as they got closer to the trailer where the Kankers lived. They were right beside the trailer now, though they could hear nothing from the inside. They crawled around the trailer cautiously. careful to stay low as they scouted the outside. The curtains were drawn so there was no hope of looking through the window.

Nazz whispered something into Sarah's ears as they crawled back to the trailer door. Then she began banging on the door as loudly as she could and just as the trailer door was opened, she crouched down and hid. The door opened and Marie stepped out, enraged and furious as she saw Sarah outside making all sorts of funny faces at her.

As she stepped forward to teach that annoying little brat a lesson, Nazz leaped out from her hiding place and thumped her in the back of her head. She turned the dazed Marie round to face her, and gave her a single jaw-crushing blow which caused Marie to clutch her nose and drop to the ground, barely conscious.

"One down" cheered Sarah, but her victory was short lived for before they could hide, two more figures poured out from the open door. One of them held a frying pan, the other a spatula, it was clear they were about to cook something. Both of them clenched their teeth in fury as they saw the barely conscious Marie lying wounded on the ground.

"Kill, those creeps" pleaded Marie pointing accusingly at Nazz and Sarah. "You've got some nerve, coming here, interrupting our evening" sneered Lee, running a finger through her long ginger hair. "You're gonna look mighty funny eating corn with no teeth" spat May, the blonde haired sister of the Kanker family, standing beside Lee.

"Go to plan b" mouthed Nazz to Sarah wordlessly "I'll get May, you take care of Lee".

"This is gonna be one heck of a fight" yelled Lee as she charged, whirling her frying pan like lightening. She brought it down onto Sarah, but Sarah simply somersaulted away and Lee's frying pan hit only air. Lee growled as she roared a challenge and proceeded to swing the frying pan she wielded several times at Sarah, but Sarah being the small but agile little monkey she was, managed to avoid them all. For a brief second, fatigue made Lee let her guard down and Sarah leaped at Lee and tackled her to the ground. The two began to thrash around on the ground.

Meanwhile May and Nazz were involved in a fight of their own."Go to hell, blondie" snickered May as she swung the spatula at Nazz. Nazz raised an arm to parry the blow and managed to flick out a foot to trip May. May was off balance when she almost tripped on Nazz's foot and Nazz managed to land a light jab to May's stomach.

Then she took hold of May's arms with hers and the two began to grapple. As she did she looked towards Sarah to see that the battle was going badly for her, she could see that Sarah would not hold out much longer on her own against Lee without some help. And yet Nazz could do nothing to help Sarah while she still had May to worry about.

In this battle, it really was blonde vs blonde and ginger vs ginger. Which blonde would be the fairest of them all?, and which "ginger-hair" would be the greater of the two gingers?.

May eventually managed to shake Nazz off her and after grabbing the spatula she had dropped on the ground, she charged at Nazz and swung the strongest blow she could manage. But Nazz had intended for just that, and when May's anger made her swing too hard, she lost balance completely and fell over. Nazz easily avoided that blow. To make sure she stayed down, Nazz put her foot onto May's head, causing her face to touch the hard gravel on the floor for a few seconds. Nazz detested doing so but a fight was a fight.

After making sure May would not get up for a while, Nazz rushed to assist Sarah with her fight against Lee. "Stay back Nazz" yelled Sarah "Lee's days of abusing me are over, I can take care of this. Go get Ed and his friends while I finish this". "Well, okay" replied Nazz nervously. She stepped back as violence exploded once more as Lee and Sarah began to kick at each other, Nazz was half horrified and half curious to see which ginger would win.

But there was no time to waste with that. Nazz rushed inside the trailer and in a back room, she found the Eds tied up and gagged. "Thank you so much Nazz" shouted Eddy joyfully as Nazz untied the ropes "What would we do without you". "It's not just me" replied Nazz "It's someone else too, but you''re welcome. dude"

The Eds were puzzled but nonetheless followed Nazz out of the trailer. There they saw Sarah proudly standing on top of a barely conscious Lee. She was slightly bruised and had a black eye but it was clear she had beat her opponent to a pulp.

"Baby sister" cheered Ed, clearly happy to see his younger sister, even if she was the one who brought much pain and suffering into his miserable life which had only just begun to improve.

"Sarah..." reminded Nazz, taking Sarah by the hand and leading her so that she stood in front of Ed "I think there's something you should say to your brother".

Sarah took a deep breath and sighed as she began her apology. She had never been particularly good at apologizing for anything as she never thought anything she had ever done was wrong. "I'm sorry Ed" she began "I'm sorry I keep getting you into trouble with mom and dad when its not your fault and I'm sorry I've made your life so miserable until now". Sarah looked into Eds eyes for the first time she had done in a long time, her hands shook as she held Eds hand and weakly shook it.

"Can you ever forgive me, Ed, brother?" asked Sarah in the softest and most sincere voice she had spoken in for years.

"Aww, Baby sister. You don't need to apologize" replied Ed bashfully as he held his sister in his arms and felt her soft and warm body against his own "I'm just glad we are friends once more"

"Awww" sighed the other Eds and Nazz as they watched the two siblings unite once more after years of sibling rivalry. After years of mistreating her lovable if somewhat dumb brother, Sarah had finally accepted him as an equal. Ed finally had what he had wanted for so long, even more than he wanted jawbreakers. And that was a family member who loved and cared about him the same way he cared about them. His mum and dad still hated him, but at least his sister didn't anymore, and that filled his heart with indescribable joy and warmth.

"I wonder who the next double crosser to join our noble cause will be" muttered Double D as the group walked in a body back to Nazz's house to rest and recuperate.

Meanwhile back at the trailer park, May finally regained enough strength to sit up. "You're going down, blondie" she snickered before laughing maniacally so that all the birds flew away.

I can make the bad guys good for a weekend, thought Nazz cheerfully to herself, happy that Sarah had finally seen the error of her ways.

 **END OF CHAPTER**


	5. Mob war: the return of Killer Kevin

**_The return of Killer Kevin_**

Time passed. Ed world had become a huge success, and had still not collapsed or fallen down. It continued to attract kids from everywhere.

Nazz's house was now home to five friends. Sarah was forgiven by Ed and as penance for her actions, offered to stay and help the gang as a friend.

Nazz welcomed Sarah into her house, and Sarah now slept between Ed and Edd on the sofa downstairs, an angelic look upon her face as she slept.

Occasionally Sarah would wake up in the night crying, clearly still remorseful for her actions in the past but Ed would always manage to calm her down and assure her that it was all water under the bridge now. Though she still had a short temper, she was being given anger management courses by Nazz and her brother and she was learning fast.

Though she still hung with Jimmy every now and again, it was clear she had changed sides and was now on good terms with her brother Ed.

The last few weeks had turned out well, the gang had made a tidy profit from running "Ed world", enough for them to buy more jawbreakers than they could ever have dreamed of. And with Kevin and Rolf gone, the gang generated plenty of revenue from the other kids who took great pleasure in taking repeated goes on the rides or visiting the shops.

"So glad we're friends once more Sarah" sighed Ed happily one day as he held Sarah in a hug. "you said it brother" replied Sarah happily.

"Life is good Nazz" remarked Eddy to Nazz one day as they sat at a diner table, staring at each other with deep, loved filled eyes. "Sure is, dude" replied Nazz "Sure is".

Then, on a dark and rainy night, he returned as he said he would. The police car, pulled up near the pavement and screeched to a halt. Thunder struck and lightening flashed as the door slowly opened. And stepping out of the door, were two convicts wearing striped prisoner uniforms.

And as the police car sped away, the two convicts strode towards Kevin's house grumbling with grief and sorrow. The convict on the left still wore a red baseball cap on his almost bald head, it was clear from what remained of his old face that this was Kevin. On his convict uniform he wore a name tag which said "Al Capone, prisoner number 666". The large scar on his bruised face made him look all the more intimating.

And striding beside him was his henchman, formerly known to the "cul de sac" as Rolf. His once cheerful face had faded into nonexistence and now his expression was hard and unforgiving. It was clear that prison life had not been easy on him. He too wore prison clothes and he too had a name tag which said "Tony Accardo, Big tuna. prisoner number 13".

Kevin was the first to speak. "We need to pound that double crosser and teach her a lesson" he growled "I still can't believe she would betray us like that".

"Ah yes Kevin" agreed Rolf "A lesson must be taught".

"Don't call me that, Rolf" demanded Kevin"You know that long ago Kevin died."

"Ah yes" remembered Rolf "Now I remember. Rolf changed his name too."  
"So what do you have in mind, boss". asked Rolf as he followed Kevin into his garage "How do we teach trendy Nazz girl a lesson?".

"Well" replied Kevin, grinning evilly as he opened the door to his garage and beckoned Rolf to follow him in. "This is where all these jawbreakers come in" he stated, pointing to the huge loads of jawbreakers which lined the shelves of the huge garage "No one can resist a lovely, delicious jawbreaker. Those suckers would do anything to have more of these babies" snickered Kevin evilly. "Cheers". And he handed Rolf a jawbreaker. "Oh I get it" remarked Rolf as he took the jawbreaker "those Ed boys don't stand a chance".

"But first" stated Kevin "We'll give her a chance at doing the right thing. And if she doesn't, well then. I'll just have to make her an offer she can't refuse".

The two criminal masterminds began to laugh maniacally as they stayed up all night to enact their evil plan. Bribery really was a useful asset to have at one's disposal, especially when you were as evil and cunning as Al Capone.

The Eds, Nazz and Sarah grinned cheerfully as they stepped out of Nazz's house to go for a walk the following morning. Yet little did they know what awaited them down the bend...

They smiled as they headed downtown for some jawbreakers.

An ominous laughter rang out. "What was that?" asked Ed, straightening up and shivering.

The sound of heavy footsteps was heard, and they only seemed to get louder and louder.

"Whatever it is dude, its getting closer" stated Nazz, slightly terrified herself.

From the shadows, stepped an ominous figure. He wore prison clothes and the remains of a red baseball cap and a large scar ran down his face.

"What is this? " demanded Nazz impatiently. "Whats going on here dude?". "This" replied a voice Nazz knew all too well "is a trap. That you were stupid enough to walk into."

Kevin stepped forward and lit a cigarette with a lighter in his hand, and put the cigarette to his mouth. There was a loud coughing as he finished the cigarette and threw it on the ground. He then took out a bottle of gin and chugged it down, shivering as he did so. There was a loud crack as he threw the bottle onto the ground.

"Kevin" gasped Nazz, she was shocked at how low he had fallen "What happened to you?".

Kevin chuckled "Nothing really" he replied sarcastically "Except that when you left me that day, you messed me up pretty badly."

"I've been a wreck without you Nazz" admitted Kevin sorrowfully as he sighed painfully "Without you, I feel like there's nothing worth living for. You were my one girlfriend Nazz, the one person I loved in this world of dorks and idiots. You know I didn't mean to hurt you. Honestly.".

"Look Kevin" replied Nazz, slightly touched by the sad state "I'm sorry I upset you like that Kevin. But Kevin, you and I are very different people. Sorry dude, but no."

"But Nazz, sweetie" pleaded Kevin "you're not, still mad are you?. Look, I'm sorry for what I did to you on that day, but dorky was really getting on my nerves and I had to teach him a lesson about not to scam people out of their money. Please come back to me Nazz. I've missed you badly and I'm sorry if I upset you".

Nazz looked apologetically at the boy she had once called her boyfriend and treated as an idol "Sorry Kevin" she replied "but I can never forgive you. What you did to poor Eddy is unforgivable and I can never forgive, nor forget what you did to him. You abused him even when he didn't do anything to you. He was so desperate to be your friend but you punished him for it. He was so nice to you Kevin but you still harassed the poor guy until he couldn't take it anymore. How am I supposed to trust you if that's how you treat someone as kind as Eddy?".

"Sorry Eddy" apologized Nazz to Eddy, "It was wrong of me not to do anything while Kevin did all those horrible things to you. But now I realize how wrong I was",

Kevin swore. "Hey" shouted Eddy angrily, stepping in front of Nazz as if to shield her from Kevin's foul words "don't talk to her like that. Stop that, have respect for her".

Kevin swore at Ed. "No one talks to my brother like that" yelled Sarah charging for Kevin, it took a great effort from both Ed and Edd (double D) to hold her back.  
"Lemme at him" screeched Sarah furiously "he can't just insult my brother like that."It was all Ed and Edd could do to hold Sarah's arms tightly and prevent her from acting irrationally. Though they were both amazed by her anger, and could not help but wonder if this was the same spoiled and bratty girl who took great pleasure from getting her faultless brother into trouble. This was certainly not the Sarah they knew. Had Nazz's influence really turned her into such a reformed character?.

Kevin now laughed, not a jolly laugh but rather a maniacal one. He smacked his forehead with his fist and clenched his forehead as if it would burst. Then he looked at Nazz with a look of sheer sorrow and despair. "Please" he begged "I need to know Nazz, can you love me again? Please don't abandon me Nazz, I love you. I still love you now. I'm not angry with you or anything, just please, say you love me again. Please".

It was clear that Kevin's balm of lies tempted Nazz, yet with a great effort she shook her head. "Sorry dude" replied Nazz angrily "But I can tell you don't mean what you just said. You don't love me. You don't love anyone but yourself and your stupid bike. I've had enough of your lies dude. You lied to me Kevin, you lied to us all. You tried to scam us all out of our money and then tried to pin the blame on poor Eddy and his friends. Eddy was so nice to you Kevin, he tried so hard to make you happy and to fit in but you just had to go and make his life a living hell. No dude, I can never love you again"

Kevin sighed, deeply and irrepressibly. His frown became a maniacal grin as he shook his head. "Is that what you think of me?" he said at last.

"Well then" he sighed "I guess Nazz, if you won't take my offer, then I'll just have to make you one you can't refuse".

Kevin whistled, and from the shadows came every child in the neighborhood still loyal to Kevin. Jimmy came first followed by Johnny and then Rolf.

"What the hell man?" asked Eddy but when the kids got closer Eddy realized that the objects each of them held in their hand was a paintball gun.

The kids pointed their paintball guns at the Eds and Sarah. "Now the Eds will finally have their heads blown to pieces" cheered Jimmy as he aimed his paintball gun at Eddy's head. It was clear he was a tad upset to see that his girlfriend was one of the people he had to gun down, but Jimmy's burning hatred for the Eds overrode his sense of morality.

"The time of reckoning has come" sneered Johnny harshly as he held his gun, ready to fire at a moment's notice at the Eds.

"vengence will be slow and painful Ed boys" threatened Rolf menacingly. His name was no longer Rolf, but rather Tony Accardo or "Big tuna" as he preferred to be called.

And next came the Kanker sisters. The Eds, Nazz and Sarah hoped for a second that perhaps just this once, the Kankers had come to help "their boyfriends" in their time of need. But no, instead the Kankers were also armed with paintball guns which they pointed at the Eds with equal contempt.

"Our old boyfriends sucked" said Lee "but after this, our new boyfriends (most likely Rolf, Kevin and Jimmy) will pay us handsomely, right girls".

"Right Lee" cheered the other two Kankers in unison. "So sorry sweetie" sneered Marie as she pointed her paintball gun at Edd, her former "boyfriend".

"Things look different when you stare down the barrel of a gun ,right babydoll?" sneered Kevin, and before Nazz could react, he lunged forward and grabbed her arms. Rolf now put the barrel of his paintball gun to Nazz's head. Nazz trembled as the metal touched her skull.

"What did you do to them?" demanded Edd furiously even though he could see that the mob of bullies had formed a circle around him and his friends and were pointing their guns at Edd and his friends "Have you brainwashed them into being your mindless slaves?". Edd was trembling too by now at staring down the barrel of so many lethal guns.

"Oh no" purred Kevin coolly "they chose to join my mob because I paid them well. I can pay them more jawbreakers than you can imagine. They're all sworn members of my mob now. The Capone mob. My mob rules these streets now"

Kevin (aka: Al Capone) had clearly become a megalomaniac as he whispered into Nazz's ears his new mantra"today the cul de sac, tomorrow the world".

He signalled for Johnny to come to him and Johnny reluctantly holstered his gun as he did so but that still left four gunners pointing their guns at the Eds and Sarah.

Johnny stepped forward and present to Nazz, a huge and juicy jawbreaker. Nazz's mouth watered as she saw the delicious sweet she dedicated her life to acquiring and screamed as Johnny put it into his mouth and ate it before Nazz's very eyes. "Join the Capone mob Nazz" requested Kevin as Rolf put his finger on the trigger of the paintball gun that was pointed at Nazz's head. "Join us and I promise you all the jawbreakers you can eat"promised Kevin. "Refuse my offer, and my assistant here will blow your head off". Rolf nodded eagerly as he continued to point his gun at Nazz, the tip of the barrel touching Nazz's unprotected skull.

Nazz cried as she realized with dread the decision she had to make. If she joined the Capone mob all she had to look forward to was a life of crime and villainy alongside her sworn enemy Kevin. And she would be betraying her new friends the Eds.

And yet if she refused, Rolf (aka:Tony Accardo) would fire the paintball gun at her skull, and subject her to a slow and painful death. The thought of dying so young was frightening but the prospect at never having a chance to live her life with Eddy was unbearable. They had not yet gone on a proper date, they had yet to marry and start a family. And now all those prospects were being denied her, which ever choice she chose. If she joined the "Capone mob" she lived as a traitor, and if she refused then she would die a martyr. Neither choice seemed much better.

Sarah gave Nazz a look of sorrow and apology, she too regretted what Nazz was going through. Sarah silently cursed herself for all the times she could have stood up to Kevin and his evil gang and how she had left it too late. By being so selfish and going along with Kevin's evil regime she had endangered all her friends and her best friend Nazz.

She was shocked that Jimmy seemed to show no mercy as he pointed his paintball gun at her head, ready to shoot any second. She was gutted to see that her feelings for Jimmy and his feelings for her meant nothing when jawbreakers and a chance to see the Eds being killed were on the line for Jimmy. But most of all, she felt deep pity for her poor, mistreated brother Ed, and how she had never treated him the way a sister should treat her brother. And now she would never have a chance to redeem herself, for she knew that the second Nazz either declined or accepted Kevin's proposal, her friends and her would be gunned down by paintball.

"We've failed... its over Ed" she whispered into Ed's ear as tears welled up in her eyes. "See you on the other side, big brother".

It was all Ed could do despite the fact he was held at gunpoint, to hold his sobbing sister in a hug, trying to relish the last few seconds he had to live.

"So, girlfriend" purred Kevin "what's it gonna be? Join my mob and I'll spare your life and forgive you".

Nazz closed her eyes in sorrow as she thought of all the times she had refused to help the Eds when Kevin came to bully them. She thought of all the horrible things she had done to the Eds simply because she was ordered by Kevin. And if she wanted to live, she had no choice but to go back to doing horrible things for a horrible and heinous villain. She thought of all the horrible things she would be forced to do, she thought of being forced to live in Kevin's mansion and trying to avoid him all day. She thought of having to cook and clean for him every night for the rest of her miserable and joyless life and having no choice but to stand with gritted teeth as her parents married her off to Kevin when she came of age. It truly was a horrific thought, why oh why had she ever called Kevin "her boyfriend".

And worst of all, no matter what she did she would have no choice but to listen to the desperate screams of her friends as they were gunned down by paint-balls and subjected to an unimaginably pain-filled death. Though Nazz did not fear death as some did, it was true that she did not like having to throw her life away needlessly. But was she stuck with Kevin for the rest of her life?. Did god not support her decision of leaving him and his evil gang to lead a new and clean life among good and honest people?.

She would without a doubt, regain her popularity when she went back to Kevin, but if popularity meant having to do horrible things to innocent people like the Eds then she would rather be a nobody. She would rather the whole world hated her than have to do Kevin's evil bidding just to be socially accepted. She had done Kevin's evil bidding for 10 years now, for ten long years she had helped a monster accomplish his dark and twisted desires. Enough was enough.

But was there nothing she could do?. Was this the end of "double crosser Nazz" and the return of "Nasty Nazz, Kevin's evil henchman?" Was it really going down like this?

"No" muttered Nazz to herself "no, I got the Eds into this situation and its my responsibility to get them out." She remembered how she still had a little something left in her pocket when she and Edd had conducted their last experiment. She felt the item in her pockets where it still lay, and as her mind cleared and she calmed herself to better asses the situation she thanked god for giving her a chance to finally leave Kevin for good.

She slowly mouthed a phrase to Sarah silently, who in turn nodded gently and mouthed a phrase to Ed. This went on until all five friends knew the phrase and because they had taken care to be subtle with their mouthing, Kevin didn't have a clue as to what they just said.

Nazz put on the best crying face she could and forced herself to cry bitterly and desperately. "I hate you, you dorks!" she shouted, looking the Eds in the eye. To make the performance all the more convincing, she used the worst swear words she could think off as she began to hurl insults at the Eds and Sarah.

Kevin was a bit shocked himself as he heard such vulgar insults being hurled at the Eds, yet he was pleased. "Welcome back, girlfriend" he announced as he ordered Rolf to immediately lower his paint-ball gun. "i love you Kevin" said Nazz, trying her best to sound emotional and realistic. "Aww, what a sweet thing to say" replied Kevin joyfully as he released his grip on Nazz.

Nazz gave a sly wink in the direction of the Eds and Sarah, unseen by Kevin or the others, and when they winked back to show they understood Nazz pulled from her pocket a bag of some mysterious powder and threw it.

As the bag exploded, Sarah and the Eds covered their eyes and noses as did Nazz. Too late Kevin realized he had been tricked. The bag released a large cloud of green smoke which stung the eyes of every kid in the area and released a pungent smell so horrible that it felt as if you were inhaling carbon monoxide when you sniffed it. But because Nazz and her friends had covered their eyes and noses, they were unaffected.

Nazz managed despite the fact she could not see, to make her way out of the cloud of smoke successfully. With the help of her guiding voice as well as some good old fashioned teamwork, Sarah, Ed, Edd and Eddy were able to follow Nazz and to leave the cloud of smoke successfully.

The other bullies were not so lucky. The smog had completely blocked their eyesight and the pungent smell had caught them completely off guard. As Nazz hoped, they were confused and disorientated. Johnny even fired a few paint-balls into Kevin's shoulder as he struggled to get out of the cloud of smoke. Since the bullies were confused and did not know in advance what would happen, they could not fire a successful shot as their eyes were totally blinded by the cloud of mysterious smoke.

The powder had as good an effect as any smoke grenade a police officer was likely to be issued with. And Nazz's fingers were so fast when she detonated the powder bag that the bullies had no time to fire their paintball guns as she drew it from her pocket like fluid.

The other bullies screamed in agony and howled in panic and fear when the smog came. They ran around, tripping each other over and dropping their weapons on the ground. Even Kevin was caught off guard and he could but grumble as he stumbled clueless through the green fog, trying to grab his enemies without success.

Nazz and the others quickly sped away from the ruins of what was once their most successful "scam" and only stopped to rest when they had made 2 blocks distance and were hiding in the shelter of an alleyway.

"That was close" gasped Eddy, trying to catch his breath. "Well I've done my exercise for the year. I hate running" grumbled Edd as he lay down on the ground and panted.

"So what now smartypants?" asked Sarah looking at Nazz, who looked extremely downcast and yet unusually calm in the face of the danger they had barely escaped. Had luck been one bit less kind to them, they would surely have been mowed down by Kevin's gang by now and Nazz would have been forced into joining "the Capone mob" against her will. It was still hard to believe how low Kevin had fallen. He was evil but never did Nazz think he would become such a maniac. A maniac with the intention of bringing back one of the most feared gangs in America, with the power to threaten all of America if not stopped. Kevin intended to rebuild "the Capone mob" and he intended to assume the mantle of "Scarface Al".

Nazz was silent for nearly a minute before she finally replied. "Well..." she began "we definitely can't go back to the cul de sac."

 _ **End of chapter. Stay tuned for epic conclusion.**_


	6. Epilouge: take it on the lam

**_Epilouge: Take it on the lam_**

"We can't just go back to the cul de sac. Kev and his friends will murder us if we do" explained Nazz and the others quickly agreed.

"So what do we do now?" demanded Eddy impatiently. He already knew what the answer was likely to be but he wanted to hear it from Nazz anyway.

"Its obvious, dude" stated Nazz calmly "we take it on the lam".

"Excuse me?" said Edd. He was an avid linguist and keen English student but alas, there were certain phrases here and there even he did not know.

"We get outta here before Kevin and the others come for us" clarified Nazz "Something tells me we're not welcome here anymore dude".

And she said that last phrase, Nazz came to a tragic realization. Her dream was shattered. Her idealistic world which she hoped to make real one day was gone and would never come to exist. "Truce forever" was Nazz's dream, her dream that one day that the Eds could walk among the neighborhood as regular civilians who deserved respect and had a right to protest against unjust treatment. Her dream was that one day, Kevin and Eddy would shake hands and forget their differences. Her dream was that between the Eds and the other kids in the neighborhood, a truce could finally be called.

Nazz alone knew that war was a very bad thing. And she wished that one day everyone would agree with her. Wars were nasty and distracted you from the sweet sensations life was supposed to offer. And had you even bothered to pay the tiniest amount of attention in school, you would know that people died in wars and those who did not die came back forever traumatized and hurt. Wars were very painful things and Nazz alone knew that.

But so long as Kevin's corrupt influence remained over the corrupted neighborhood, there could be neither negotiation nor truce. Under Kevin's oppressive regime there was no word for peace in the dictionary. There could be no negotiation, no diplomacy and no truce. War was all encompassing and would never end. Those who did not bow to Kevin and worship him would soon fall under his might, Kevin was a very violent boy who took great pleasure in torturing those who he deemed to be unworthy of his attention.

Kevin spent his days looking for vulnerable bystanders to harass and torture. And tragically the three Eds were the first people Kevin saw that fateful day. Kevin gave them one look, and though they tried to greet him politely he did not take kindly to their politeness, but rather decided to abuse them since they were outcasts and because he knew they were unable to do anything against him.

He victimized the Eds to no end since that day, and every time he held a party or event where all the neighborhood kids were invited he would ban the Eds from showing their faces. He discriminated against the Eds, he was incredibly racist to the Eds and sexist too. He would go out of his way each day to harass them as painfully as he could and to top it all off, he talked the other kids into bullying the Eds as well. And because Kevin was the most popular boy on account of his various achievements in sports, the other kids did as he said without hesitation. They fought for his attention and each one was desperate to be accepted by Kevin as a friend so that they would have a share in Kevin's jawbreaker stash.

Jawbreakers were a delicious treat and Kevin knew it, his dad had a whole bunch of jawbreakers in the garage stored specifically for Kevin and Kevin used this to bribe the other kids into bullying the Eds in any way they could. Kevin concocted lies to make the Eds seem like bad people who deserved a beating when in reality all the Eds wanted to do was to fit in to their society and be accepted by their peers. But Kevin would not let the Eds have that, Kevin was determined to drive the Eds to tears and to make their existences as miserable as he could. He made it his life's goal to never let the Eds experience happiness of any kind.

And with Kevin around, the "mob war" between the Eds and Kevin's gang would never end. Needless to say that were they to go back to the "cul de sac" this instant, they would not get far before half a dozen paintball guns were pointing at their heads.

Kevin would welcome Nazz and her friends if they went back. He would welcome them warmly, not with open arms but with firearms.

Nazz was amazed how much she had changed in the past weeks. Amazed at how one of the most popular kids in the neighborhood had made so many enemies in so short an amount of time. Nazz used to be popular, very popular. She used to be the only person Kevin viewed as an equal and the one he made every effort to please.

A few weeks ago, every boy in the neighborhood would have held a crush on the trendy and attractive girl they called "Nazz". Now however, the only crush those boys held was a desire to crush Nazz to pieces in the most painful way possible. And all because she tried to stand up to the horrific abuse Kevin was giving to Eddy. She only wanted to stop him from bullying the Eds so that Eddy could finally find happiness in his long life of sorrow. She only wanted to help. She only meant well.

But clearly, the neighborhood shunned anyone who sympathized with poor Eddy. The Eds were not regarded as people, but as objects which were there to be abused and misused. And anyone who tried to support their plight, would soon be given equally cruel and evil treatment by Kevin.

Nazz knew this day was coming. She knew from the second she first held Eddy's hand in friendship that the world would not approve of such a relationship. Their love could not be, it was not meant to be, it was a forbidden love. Nature was clearly against Nazz's decision to be with Eddy it seemed.  
And yet the past few weeks she had spent with Eddy and his friends were some of the most joyful days in her life. She felt as if she finally had real friends and not just some selfish and inconsiderate jerks you had no choice but to be in contact with.

Nazz was a very shy person when it came to romance, believe it or not. She never put her love out on the line ,and was always afraid that she would not say yes to the right guy.

And yet when she saw Eddy, she was immediately smitten. His kind heart, his innocent smile and his adorable stutter whenever he talked to Nazz were just three of the adorable things Nazz loved about him. Before he came to the neighbourhood, Nazz felt awfully lonely. There was not one person she could truly consider a companion.

Kevin and the others all wanted her love and each one of them were more than eager to become her boyfriend. Yet secretly, she despised them all. She could not help but despise them. They were rude, they were selfish and most of all they were sadists who took great pleasure from causing harm to others. They laughed at the expense of others and targeted the weak and helpless. Yet Eddy was not like that, Eddy was a good and honest boy who Nazz could love.

Eddy was a bubbly and cheerful young cherub who simply wished to be friends with his peers so he could pass his days happily in the company of friends. Yet the others mocked him the day he showed up. And when Nazz tried to speak out against this unjust and harsh treatment to a newcomer, Kevin put a paintball gun to her head and told her he would shoot her if she didn't start laughing at the new kid too.

Nazz still cursed herself as she thought of how long she had left Eddy to suffer before she finally took a stand for him. She could have intervened years ago, but on account of Kevin's threats she could not bring herself to do so out of cowardly fear. Even now she felt that no matter how good a person she tried to be, she would never fully make up for the horrible things she did to Eddy.

Before Eddy came to the school, Nazz felt as if she was a flower in a room where light didn't shine. And a flower without sunshine was destined to die soon. And when Eddy and his friends came, Nazz felt as if she could see her future shining. But tragically, though Nazz both loved and wanted Eddy, she could never show it. Kevin kept a close eye on her wherever she went and if she showed the slightest sign of affection for Eddy, Kevin would be on her like an avalanche and would brutally have her beaten up in a moments notice.

Eddy was Nazz's light, he was the one Nazz loved since the moment she saw him since the day she saw him. Life had been so dull and boring each day without Eddy. Having to be friends with selfish bullies she didn't even like was not an existence Nazz wished to return to. But Eddy's uplifting presence made Nazz's dull life bearable, the way she saw him endure the beatings Kevin gave him each day and his optimism in the face of such harsh treatment amazed her to no end.

Yet Nazz could never show her affections for him, for if she did then Kevin would murder her, quite literally.

It felt good that day to finally put Kevin back in his place. She had wanted to do that for a long time. But now that she had, Kevin would be after her. She had battled Kevin and Rolf Kevin's right hand man with the intention of finally ending the "mob war" between the Eds and the bullies and to stop the bullies from bullying the Eds.

But she had only done the opposite, she had instead made the already violent "mob war" into an even worse "double rate mob war". In other words now two mobsters would be killed each turn rather than just one. To put it simply, Nazz screwed up. She set out with the intention to end Kevin's vendetta against Eddy but she had only succeeded in adding fuel to the fire. Now Kevin was more determined than ever to abuse the Eds and to make matters even worse, now Kevin was after Nazz too.

And she knew that if she stayed here, she would not live long before Kevin had her head on a chopping board.

"We have to go" stated Nazz impatiently "Kevin and the others will murder us if we stay here, dude". "But where?" asked Eddy "I don't know anyone who'd be willing to help us, do you?".

"What about your brother" suggested Nazz eagerly "From what you told us, he sounds like the kind of dude who'd be willing to take us in".

Eddy shivered slightly and he chuckled nervously. "Erm" replied Eddy bashfully "about that... I have a confession to make guys. I've kind of made things up".

And Eddy spent the next ten minutes giving a brief summary of how his brother was a cruel and sadistic bully who took great pleasure in torturing little children. He told Nazz and the others about some of the traumatizing experiences he had suffered at the hands of his brother and how till this day, he feared his brother in every way.

"Dude, that was real mean of him to do that to you" remarked Nazz when Eddy had finished.

"Indeed Eddy. He really was quite a nasty piece of work" agreed Edd. "Shocking" gasped Ed. Sarah only nodded, she could not find the words to describe how horrified she was that anyone had to endure such abuse from their roll model and elder sibling. And once more, Sarah cursed herself for not being more appreciative of her older sibling when he had been so nice to her, she had no idea any older sibling could be as mean as the one Eddy described.

"And anyway. I don't even know where he lives" grunted Eddy "not that I want to" he added, shivering slightly.

"Right dude" replied Nazz, nodding "Go to plan b. We'll just go where the wind takes us. There's a bus stop not far from here where we can catch a bus that will take us away from this rotten neighbourhood".

"You mean we'll have to leave the cul de sac behind, oh no. Mother and father will be so cross" exclaimed Edd.

"And if I leave. I'll have to leave Jimmy behind and well... he's my friend" added Sarah sadly.

"Surely you have some other plan other than leaving the neighbourhood we've grown so accustomed to living in. Nazz" suggested Edd anxiously. He blushed. Even though his fear of talking while he was around Nazz had lessened now, every now and again he could not help but let out a blush as he admired Nazz's surreal countenance.

Nazz shook her head in disappointment. "Sorry dude" she replied wistfully after a while "But its not safe to stay here any longer. You saw how Kevin nearly killed us all back there right?". Everyone nodded, they were still sweating anxiously as they remembered how close Kevin had come to killing them.

"So I've decided that the best thing to do, is to leave. I mean, do you like living in this rotten neighborhood where everyone's a real jerk including the teachers?"

Everyone, including Sarah, shook their heads. Even the teachers were every bit as abusive as Kevin and of course the Kankers always came from time to time to make life a living hell. Though the Kankers treated the Eds pretty harshly it was Sarah who took the brunt from the Kankers. She and Jimmy had been tied up and tortured by them many times.

"Exactly my point dude" replied Nazz "And if we go back, Kevin murders us so we can't go back." She stood up and began to leave the alley "I'm going dude, whether you come or not. I'm sorry but if I stay, Kevin will get me".

Nazz turned away. "W, wait Nazz" shouted Eddy, standing up too "you're not going alone. I'll come with you. I've spent ten years trying to get to you now and I'm not about to let you go now. Please, let me come with you". "Thanks Eddy" thanked Nazz, turning around and giving Eddy a light peck on the cheek to show her appreciation "that's big of you ,dude."

"Erm Nazz" piped Edd, standing up too "If you don't mind of course, could you be so kind as to let me accompany you on this journey. I promise not to cause trouble and will do my utmost to assist you in any way I can".

"Yeah dude, totally" replied Nazz "The more the merrier"

"Friends stick together" said Ed "If my friends go on this journey, I must go with them no matter what happens. That is what friends do."

"Of course dude" giggled Nazz. She turned to Sarah who was facing a wall, turned away from Nazz as if she didn't want to see her.

"How about you Sarah?" asked Edd "care to join us on our journey to who knows where."

Sarah turned to face her friends and her tone was slightly tearful as she spoke "It's just that" she sobbed "that I'll miss Jimmy. He's my friend".

"I know how you feel dude" consoled Nazz, putting an arm around Sarah as if to comfort her "I promise one day you'll see him again. But for now, we have to leave him behind".

"Can't we take him with us?" asked Sarah hopefully.

"Afraid not, dude" replied Nazz apologetically "If we go back and get Jimmy, we'll waste valuable time and he'll be sure to tell Kevin about our plan. I'm sorry but we have to leave him behind for now."

"Why" demanded Sarah, slightly crossly.

"Jimmy's loyal to Kevin ,dude" explained Nazz, trying her best not to sound disrespectful "If we take him with us, he'll probably give our position to Kevin the first chance he gets. And we can't risk that or else we're all dead".

"So are ya comin or not" demanded Eddy a bit impatiently "No one's forcing you to come you know."

Sarah perused the three boys and the blonde girl that faced her, it was clear this was no easy decision for her. "Please baby sister" begged Ed "I don't want to leave you here, the bed bugs might get you at night".

"Oh alright" answered Sarah "I'm not going to just let my brother go without me. I'm coming with him to make sure he's alright. And yeah, if Kevin sees me, I'm sure he won't be too happy with me either"

"Hooray" cheered Edd happily "the gang's all here".

"But Nazz" Edd warned, suddenly remembering that they had forgotten to bring their wallets with them "We haven't got any money and our belongings are..."

"No time dude" blurted Nazz, cutting him off "We can't afford to waste any more time going back to collect stuff, especially when we have to travel light. And as for money".

With a flourish, Nazz pulled out a wallet full of money "I managed to sneak it away from Johnny back there" she explained "Don't worry, Johnny stole the money from Eddy so technically this is Eddy's money". Eddy nodded, one of the ways Kevin tried to make his life a living hell was by always stealing money away from him, and the other kids soon followed Kevin's example which left Eddy broke and unable to buy even a single jawbreaker. He had spent ten years craving a jawbreaker and yet for ten long years, the sweetest of life's joys had evaded his grasp. All thanks to Kevin and his evil gang of bullies.

They waited until the coast was clear and it was dusk before they sneaked out of the safety of the alleyway. They then headed out of the suburb where they had spent ten years living and headed towards a bus stop just outside the suburb where they would catch a bus.

They felt as if they were stepping onto another planet as they left the suburbs behind. Then the group sat making small talk at the bus stop until a bus finally came and the door slowly opened. The bus was devoid of people, save for a small, bearded man behind the steering wheel.

Nazz went first and held out a handful of notes "To Charing cross please sir" she joked.

"Er sorry" replied the man apologetically "but I don't know what you're talking about".

"Oops my bad" said Nazz, struggling not to laugh "but I meant Piccalilly circus".

"Look, just tell me where you want to go or get out of here" exclaimed the driver, yawning. It was clear he had been driving all day without a single customer.

"Take us as far as this bus goes then, sir" replied Nazz handing the driver all the money in her hand "we're drifters. We don't really know where we're going yet" she explained.

"Er... Okay" said the driver, clearly puzzled. "Please take your seat"

And the five friends sat together as the bus sped away from the rotten neighborhood known as the "cul de sac" of peach creek. Nazz was not at all sad to leave it behind her, in fact she often dreamed that one day she would go travelling to explore new places. She always thought there was more to the world than just a small bunch of run-down houses and she was eager to see the splendid sights that surely awaited them. Even if it was only because they were trying to "take it on the lam" that they were on this journey, it was still exciting and Nazz could not help but wonder what fine places this bus would take them to.

"It didn't matter" thought Nazz "as long as I have my friends by my side, it doesn't matter where I end up". She snuggled up next to Eddy, who was already fast asleep. "He's so cute when he's asleep" thought Nazz to herself. She sat there for a few minutes, watching the countryside pass by until she fell asleep, using Eddy as a pillow and hugging him tightly as she slept. She had never felt safer in her life than when she lay next to Eddy. Eddy's presence was indeed very reassuring for her.

Meanwhile Sarah fell asleep too, using Ed, her brother, as a pillow while Edd slept in the back seat. He was not used to sleeping beside people yet, and frankly found it a bit intimidating and unsanitary.

But while all seemed good and well for the five fugitives leaving the "cul de sac" behind, trouble was yet to come. The past you see, had a nasty way of always coming back to haunt you.

 ** _The End of the story._**

Thank you so much for reading my story. So what do you think of it?. Like it, hate it?. Please review.

I just thought that the way Nazz abused the Eds in the series was a bit harsh and that it would be nice if she helped them instead of abusing them.

I also thought it would be a nice twist if Sarah joined the Eds and finally forgave her brother. It's a shame we never get to see Ed getting along with his sister in the show because siblings are supposed to love each other.

If you liked this Ed Edd n Eddy story, please think about checking out my other stories.

I strongly recommend the story "In the mind of Nazz".

Anyhow, thank you in advance for being such an epic person and see you next time. I might or might not consider making a sequel, but with schoolwork in the way, I might not have time. Any reviews would be much appreciated.


End file.
